


Science and Games

by planetundersiege



Series: Summer Amedot Week 2018 [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amedot Week, Amedot Week 2018, Beach City, Cute, Dialogue, Drabble, Earth, F/F, Funny, Gems, Nicknames, Oneshot, Peridot doesn’t like science, Personality Swap, Science, Summer, Summer Amedot Week 2018, Summer Amedot week, amedot - Freeform, prompt, swap, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Summer Amedot Week 2018: Day 4: Personality SwapSelf explanatory.





	Science and Games

Peridot sat in front of Steven’s small tv, playing one of his video games, a large bowl of popcorn by her side. Every now and then, she took a big handful and literally threw them into her mouth, a few of them missed and made of mess of Steven’s bed. Pearl would fix that later, so there was no need to care. She let out a yawn before she continued to play.

“Hey, Peridot”, she suddenly heard Amethyst happily shout as she entered the house, closing the door behind her, the long white hair flowing wildly. She wore a lab coat and goggles over her normal form. “What’s up?”.

“Games, and you Ame?”.

Amethyst happily walked up to Peridot and sat down in the bed beside her.

“Steven brought me to Connie’s school for a science fair since she gets summer vacation next week. It was so cool, I’ve never been to one before since Steven doesn’t go to school. There were so many inventions and I wanted to look at them all”, the purple gem said, happily talking about one of her biggest hobbies.

“Well, that’s cool and all, I guess. Science isn’t my type of things”.

“But you’re a Peridot”.

The green gem shrugged.

“So? We’re not on Homeworld anymore. I’m not forced to do science stuff anymore. And you’re not exactly the perfect Amethyst either, you’re supposed to be a soldier. So, let me just enjoy Earth”.

Amethyst nodded, smiling at Peridot.

“Yeah, you’re right. So, how’s your game going?”.


End file.
